Friendly Enemy
by lilyd09
Summary: Playful banter. An insult here another one there. Hidden smiles and shameless glares. Bella and Edward have always been friendly enemies… or have they? Short chapters. Short story. Fluff. AH. E&B. Canon Pairings. Family/Romance/Humor/Friendship. Christmas-y fic. Not sure about the rating... Maybe M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The annual invitation to the Cullen Christmas Dinner arrived one week prior to the stipulated date. It was meant to give the kids enough time to prepare everything they needed and as a reminder of what had become a family obligation. Although, everyone crossed days in their calendars once December came in. It was something unforgettable; memorable.

The guests were the usual: Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, who came home all the way from Austin every year; Emmett and Rosalie who lived nearby in Port Angeles; and also a few friends and relatives. Charlie and his new wife Sue would be coming by this year before they attended the usual bonfire at The Reservation. The Stanley's would probably swing by to wish their merry Christmases, because they had always been friendly neighbors.

Oh! And let's not forget Edward and Bella, who would travel from New York. They had been roommates since they moved to attend the same college; they didn't have the best of relationships but they tolerated each other, so it was enough for the parents.

The invitations this year where a bit different; when in past years it had been a standard printed card, this year it held a beautiful picture Esme had found in the attic along with other stuff from Edward's old room. She'd found old books, a love letter or two and even a few prohibited magazines, but the picture was what had grabbed her attention. It had been taken in that old football field where the boys liked to practice, the girls, Rose and Alice had pom-pons in their hands like the good cheerleaders they were. But Bella on the other hand… that girl looked sweaty and a bit disheveled and if Esme had to guess, she had probably been playing along with the boy's team.

Emmet was in the middle with one arm around Alice and the other one around Rosie. Bella stood by Rose and Edward had casually swung his arm around her shoulders while his other hand made a peace sign. Esme found it hilarious that Edward and Bella shared that embrace and if anyone saw the picture they'd had guess they probably were a lovely young couple. But she knew better, those two were like cat and dog and a small prank would so be worth it. So she printed dozens of invitations, sent them and waited for the phone call.

It was December nineteenth when the dreaded phone call came. Esme picked the phone and answered with the usual greeting even if her "mother" senses told her in advance who would be calling.

"Oh, cut it out with the bullshit Esme, we both know what this is about." Said a very angry Bella, who had just found out about her face being in every Christmas card the Cullen's had sent.

Esme, with her motherly voice asked pretending to be confused what the whole scandal was about.

"You know very well about certain picture you printed and sent to every relative and acquaintance!"

"Oh! Darling! That old thing? Isn't it beautiful? With a little photoshop the guy at the QuickPhoto made it look fantastic!"

"That's beside the point. You know damn well that I don't like that particular photo, that's why it was hidden. I'd even thrown it away!" In fact, there was a story behind that photo that still made her heart hurt a little bit. She didn't want to be reminded.

"But Bella, you know you are like a daughter to me and it meant a lot to have such a meaningful message to share these days of festivities! And it doesn't hurt that both you and Edward look so cute together! Let a mother have her fantasy please!" Esme braced herself for the next answer.

"Fantasy? What kind of fantasy are you thinking about?"

"I want my song to bring home a girl Bella." Her voice went softer somewhat in dreamland.

"He's bringing me home this Christmas." Bella grumbled already giving up.

"I knew you'd understand. I love you darling." The phone call ended but Esme could hear clearly the laughter of his son in the background. Oh, that kid. He'd always liked to annoy poor little Bella. If only he used his powers for good…

* * *

**So yes, hate me... I wrote this with zero inspiration for my other stories. I was sort of melancholic about Christmas and all... Going away for the holidays and leaving my family behind and all that (again). **

**I got into the trend: Short story. Short Chapters. Updates once or twice a day. (depends on the response I get, I'm a little insecure xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What is so funny to you, huh?" Bella said hitting Edward's head with a cushion.

"Nothing. I swear that woman is brilliant!" He guffawed. He knew Bella panicked when she had some public, and that Christmas card would sure bring back an admirer… or ten.

"Shut the fuck up. Everybody knows I hate that kind of attention! You know if that card reaches the Newton's, that sick guy Mike is probably going to spend the next five years jacking off to it!" She continued to attack Edward but he didn't seem to be able to turn off his laugh.

"You know, you laugh like a girl."

That killed his laughter. "I do not."

"Yeah, I think you do. What was that, like a giggle? You should have been a cheerleader you know."

"Yeah, whatever, it would be a manly giggle."

And so it went… another fight that would end with both of them sticking their tongue out like a two-year-old. Very mature they were.

* * *

Short, but it's here ;)

A few hours till the next one though... I'm tired and my bed's seducing me lol

So... happy end of the world or something xD

and a huge thanks to my first reviewer! :D and to everyone that's already adding this baby to their favorite and alerts... love you people! now go to bed and wait for the end of the world :P (or for the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aww Jasper, would you look at this? How cute!" Alice said excitedly as memories flew to her head. She traced all the faces with certain nostalgia. They were all so young and free and without a care in the world.

She told Jasper about that day, in which Emmett and Bella had dared Edward to a soccer match. Rose and her, being the lovers of the spotlight that they were, had improvised pom-poms with newspapers and magazines. They flipped a coin to see who cheered for what team, but at the end both cheered for Bella. What could you say… whoe's before bro's.

The match ended with Emmett and Bella as champions and surprisingly Edward made a huge show of recognizing his failure. That was why taking a picture of such an epic day had been so important. Luckily Rosalie carried her camera because she had needed it for her photography class earlier that day and some random passerby took the epic picture.

Alice didn't even know this picture still existed. She admired her for a while noticing that it had captured a certain spark between the two big-heads that were their best friends, _it had always been there,_ she admitted to herself. That was why it was no surprise that they moved in together and started their life as a couple as soon as they finished high school. Yeah, Emmett and Rose had always been meant for one another.

* * *

:)

good morning :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas Eve came by fast and with her, also did the Cullen kids and the non-Cullen kids. Esme and Carlisle walked constantly to the door to greet a friendly neighbor or to invite someone else in; by now their living room was almost full; except for the two rebels who probably fought too much in their way and were running a little late.

"Mom, Have Edward and Bella called?" Asked little Alice getting impatient.

"They'll be here soon. You know those two, they're probably playing "who makes the other one explode first" or whatever."

"They're unbelievable! Jazzy and I have some news for everyone and they are ruining our timing."

"Patience, dear. Patience." Said Esme soothingly.

When the doorbell rang, Alice didn't hesitate in running to get it, knowing exactly the only people that would be missing. She was about to start her rant when she noticed the two rather beautiful girls in the door.

Edward peeked his head from between both of them and excused himself. "Ali, Mom, Dad I'm sorry we're late, but we had special guests that wanted to tag along, I hope its okay."

"Sure thing, everyone is welcome!" Exclaimed Esme excitedly as she ushered everyone in.

"I would like you to meet Tanya and Kate Denali. Girls, these are my mom, dad and sister Alice. If you see that guy telling that ridiculous story in that corner, it would be Emmett and by his side is Rose, his wife. And the one that's coming our way, the blond guy would be Jasper." He said as they walked inside the room, leaving their coats. Trailing behind was Bella, and even if it took about two minutes for Alice to register, when she noticed she squealed and ran to hug her tightly.

"And Alice I see you've met Bella." Joked Edward with his tour-guide voice.

The group separated from then on and they were all greeting old friends, or strangers made little talk until the same little group as always found their way to each other again. Bella hugged Rose for the second time, balancing from side to side, whispering how much they'd missed each other. Alice rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder and Edward and Emmett caught up to what they'd been doing. Kate and Tanya kept mostly by themselves, offering smiles and pleasantries. Charlie found the group and chatted for a while before he excused himself and Sue from the rest of the party, hugging Bella goodbye. It was a fact that Bella felt more at family here with the Cullen's than down the Reservation so, since years she'd spent holidays with her second family.

Once the strangers began to make their way out and only closer family stayed behind, Alice declared she had an announcement to make. To the surprise of everyone, it was the shy and quiet Jasper who did the talking.

"Alice and I wanted our friends and family to know that after being together for three years, we've decided to take a step in our relationship and move in together." His cheeks were a bit pink from embarrassment and it didn't help that "the gang" started cheering and yelling it was about time, while the rest of the people clapped.

Alice took the word "But the big news is that actually…" They didn't let her finish because Emmett and Edward had started a wave of "Baby, baby, baby!" Insinuating they were pregnant. "No! No, no, no!" Exclaimed Alice rapidly. "It's a bit too early for that." Now she was the one turning pink. "We wanted to share with our close ones that we have decided to return back home. For good." She rushed before she could be interrupted again, or lost her nerve.

A sea of people started hugging and congratulating them. It was such great news that they were here to stay.

* * *

Thanks for reading ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the last of the guests left, the family, and the Denali's were left to sort out the rooms. "I believe we'll have a little bit of trouble with the room arrangements." Said Esme, the wheels turning in her head.

"I call the couch!" exclaimed Bella before anyone else could. Everyone stared at her incredulously. "What? It's comfy." She shrugged.

"Okay, okay. So Bella's taking the couch. So that would leave us with Emmett and Rosalie sharing the guest bedroom. Jasper and Edward will share Edward's old room and I'm sorry to separate you Alice, but you should share your old room with Tanya and Kate." Esme apologized; it wasn't that they didn't know what their kids were up to these days, but she couldn't leave one of the other guests uncomfortable.

Esme and Carlisle watched the kids disappear up the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie walking hand-by-hand, Alice chatting animatedly with Bella, Jasper exchanging pleasantries with Kate, such a charming man he was, and trailing last was the infamous Edward with his arm around Tanya, whispering in her ear. Esme sighed, would her kid ever change?

She walked with her husband, turning off all the lights in the house except the ones from her gigantic Christmas tree. She was tired, and the house was more than a mess, but early tomorrow the cleaning service would be here and she wouldn't have to take care of anything else.

Her only work for tomorrow was to organize the real family dinner; the one shared with "the kids" and apparently now Tanya and Kate, her husband and herself.

* * *

;) better late than never :P

So what kind of chaos is going on in YOUR pre-christmas preparations?  
I'll tell you mine: I kinda, sorta, lost my flight today... :'( I'll probably have a meltdown in a few seconds xD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was nine thirty a.m. and Esme had breakfast ready by now and she was expecting the sleepyheads to start descending anytime. She'd heard Emmett's booming voice and he always acted like the house alarm clock; he was probably hungry and obviously extra-cranky.

Esme went into the living room to alarm Bella before she got surprised knocked down by the loud kid upstairs, but the surprised one was her when she found a familiar ginger head poking through the covers.

Edward had kicked the covers a bit because he'd gotten to the point where he started to feel suffocated under so much warmth. His eyes shot open at once when he spotted his mother watching him with fascination.

"Uhm. Mom, hi." His voice was a bit raspy.

"Hello." Said Esme curtly. "May you explain what's going on here?" By then they'd apparently gotten an audience.

Emmett was trying to sneak to Bella's and surprise her so hard that she'd fall to the floor, it worked every time. But this time, the shocked one was he. Alice was trying to stop him and Rosalie watched him amused, but then the attention was refocused on the new suspects.

"Well, you know how Alice is."

"Hey! Don't you dare blame me for whatever that is going on!" Alice whisper-yelled theatrically.

Edward rolled his eyes. "So last night she went on and on with her "goodbyes" and "goodnights" with Jasper, and I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. So I told her to just stay there already and I'd sleep somewhere else, and then I found tiny Bella with all this extra space and decided to crash here. It helped that she was already asleep and she couldn't kick me out." He gave his best Christmas smile.

"Okay, fine. You guys wake her up and I'll go check on the kitchen." Esme said dismissively, Bella and her son had the strangest of relationships; they hated each other's guts but were good friends underneath the stupidity. If she didn't know better, she'd say they loved each other. But that ship had already sailed and Edward had brought Tanya home for Christmas this year; she now recognized her as one of his old girlfriends. If that was her dream come true, why didn't she feel as happy as she should have?

* * *

Merry Christmas!

How was your christmas? Mine has been pure chaos :S like always...

Lots of love! thanks for your support ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emmett was about to yell to Bella's ear when he got interrupted by Edward. "Wait, I have a better idea." He winked.

"Okay man, all yours." He gestured.

He, Rose and Alice watched curiously as Edward bent his head and his lips touched Bella's. When she began to come back to the land of the living she started to reciprocate. Everyone watched slack-yawed wondering when they had stepped into an alternate universe… until…

"Eww. Get off me! Your mouth tastes like feet! You're so disgusting! Eww! Eww! Ew!" Exclaimed Bella as she tried to clean her tongue with her hands desperately. "And stop poking me!"

Everyone exploded in laughter, even Tanya and Kate who listened to the whole rant as they descended the stairs.

"I'm not poking you!" Edward raised both hands in defense, but then his face colored in recognition… he _was_ poking her. He gyrate his pelvis half an inch and Bella shrieked as she jumped from the couch and started walking away, probably to the bathroom.

Everyone was chocking in laughter, except Alice, who had the most disturbed expression. "Eww." Was the only thing she said.

* * *

xD

So, who else got socks for christmas? hahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day went out as it always did, after breakfast it was present time. Everyone gathered around the tree and started passing presents to each other. Emmett and Rose shared the loveseat, Alice and Jasper sat in the floor by the tree, passing the respective presents; Esme sat on her husband's lap where they shared the cute rocking chair. Kate, Tanya and Edward sat lazily in the couch. Bella arrived last, bringing with her one last present and putting it under the tree as she scanned the room looking for a place to sit.

An evil smile took over as she walked and let herself flop into Edward's lap. His face contorted in pain as he exclaimed "Bella! Fuck! Your boney ass may have killed my left nut!"

"Oh, come on, my ass isn't boney, it has some nice cushions you know. And about your manhood… you'll survive, although I would be doing a favor to humanity if I prevented you from giving offspring's."

The girls giggled and the boys went a little pale, feeling the pain as if it was theirs…

"Bella…" Scolded Esme "I do want to have grandchildren in the future."

"Oh! Esme, you have no idea." Commented Bella cryptically with a cheshire smile before she diverted the attention stating that she was dying to open the presents.

The presents were simple, nothing too elaborate: cute scarves, adorable earrings and necklaces, a bottle of perfume, a new radio for someone's car… etc.

When gifts were done, Carlisle left to check on a patient he'd been worried about. Esme went to pick up a special sauce at Mrs. Cope's house. The rest of them stayed behind to just talk; Bella was still comfortably sitting on Edwards lap, but his arm was around Tanya's shoulders and they would talk in hushed voices and soft whispers that nobody could hear even if they tried.

Rose observed with attention the scene unfold, fascinated and at the same time disappointed at their interaction. She wished the best for her best friends, but deep inside her, she'd always hoped that the best was both of them together.

She'd seen this before; Edward and Tanya looked great together even when they had their short high school fling at such a young age. It helped that Tanya never questioned his friendship with Bella or felt intimidated by it. She was confident and she knew that what belonged to her, at the end would always do, so there was no point in jealousy or complains… Edward would always come back to her it seemed.

Rose watched, resigned to her best friend's fate. She tried to convince herself that if he was happy, then nothing else mattered. Obviously she was failing. She just wanted to scream and yell and force their eyes open! Silly blind people! It brought her feelings of confusion, anger and sadness, but at the end she just observed the scene unfold. Unable to scream or yell or force them to see something that maybe they would never realize.

* * *

:S

What's your favorite Christmas food? (or drink)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Apparently, lunch would be on "the kid's" account. Esme had to run a few errands before chaos started in her kitchen, but "the kids" where starving already. And we meant Emmett, we always mean him.

After like a hundred "rock-paper-scissors" matches, it became obvious that, in charge of lunch, was Bella.

"I say we do it again!" Exclaimed Bella, but everyone else just groaned and sent her to the kitchen. People where hungry, but not willing to cook. "THEN I CALL MOTHER EFFING PIZZA!" She exclaimed and reached for the phone.

No one complained, but they knew that the next one in the same situation would have to get creative. We're talking a whole week here, it had only been one day and the pizza option had been banned for everyone else; unspoken rules and all that.

Pizza arrived twenty-nine minutes later and they all groaned when it happened… You can never stop hoping to beat the thirty minutes or less warranty. "Maybe next time."

It had only happened once before and they'd scared the mother out of the poor delivery guy. Twelve pizzas, breadsticks, sodas and what-not would have been like half the salary of the pimply kid. One minute and twenty-five seconds late. After ten minutes of acting like they were not gonna pay, they burst into laughter and paid the guy his money. They probably made him piss his pants a bit. They were dying to do it again.

Lunch went by in a relaxed fashion, a funny story thrown once or twice, shared jokes and playful banter between friends. Alice watched a certain Miss Denali with rapt attention, noticing every single shift or gesture. She had always been the perceptive one, but this once her sixth sense was failing her. She was sure there was something more than what was being left to the sight; something was off. Every interaction between Tanya and Edward was warm and familiar, but Edward seemed to be sending some kind of nervous energy.

Her head was beginning to ache from being on edge since she first saw him come in with her; since she had been trying to decipher the mystery in this surprise visit. She knew everyone was dying to talk about it, but no one had had the guts to do it since it would seem rude to get caught gossiping, and Esme would have been scolding them for turning her Christmas celebration into a "soccer mom club session". With a sigh she finished her last bite of pizza and tried to forget this whole thing for a while; there was nothing she could do… Not yet anyway.

"I say we watch home alone bitches! Get in the Christmas spirit and all!" Boomed Emmett as he made a beeline for the huge TV in the living room. Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Bella followed the cheesiest guy ever, while Edward went for a much needed shower and Kate and Tanya claimed to need to rest for a while before Esme came back.

* * *

**(I'm sorry you guys, I didn't want any misinterpretations... I re-wrote the end of this chapter.)**

xD

Anyone watched home alone?

My niece had her parents watching parts 1, 2 and 3! lol


	10. Chapter 10

Ewww! Gosh no! I'm so sorry if I didn't detail this shit enough... I didn't mean Edward went to do the nasty with Kate and Tanya... :$

Please read again chapter 9... Tanya, Kate and Edward go SEPARATELY. IDIVIDUALLY. SOLOS.

This story is about a family and their interactions, not into the kinky side at all...

Now, thanks for the constructive criticism... I hope you continue to follow this story and discover what it really is about... if not, I'll totally understand ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Wow, Bella that's a healthy appetite!" Exclaimed Emmett as he watched Bella come back with some fruit this time. She'd already eaten a bag of popcorn and some snacks and the movie wasn't even over.

"Shut up. You've eaten your weight in Doritos; at least I'm having some fruit."

Emmett laughed rather loudly and stole a strawberry from an annoyed Bella. "So, what's up with Edward and that Tanya chick?" This time his voice became ridiculously low. He'd figured that he was the last hope to put that mystery out in the air; it wasn't as if anyone expected better of him. Hell, people should be grateful that he didn't drop the bomb in front of the "guests".

"I wish I knew, nosy Emmett." Said Bella wistfully.

Everyone was startled by a clearing throat. "When did the gossip session start?" Asked a menacing Esme; everyone pointed to Emmett and Esme wasn't at all surprised. In reality she also wanted to know what the deal was but gossip was never the classy way. "Emmett, you'll be in kitchen duty with me, no buts."

Emmett nodded resigned, knowing it was no use contradicting Esme. He had broken the unspoken rule, but thinking it through… kitchen duty would be his favorite thing of the day. He'd obviously be the first to try every thing in the menu for tonight.

* * *

:$

sorry! I'm so sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mom, what time is dad coming back from the hospital?"

"He'll be here by seven Alice, he isn't in an actual shift, and he's just lending an extra pair of hands. You know that workaholic man."

"Yeah, I think he's trying to convince himself that he's not too old for it yet." Alice winked at her mother and they giggled at the joke. "So where is my twinsie?"

"Oh, your brother just went out with Tanya. Said they were going to take a walk and come back in a while."

"Ugh." Complained Alice.

"I know honey, but it's not our business." Esme knew her meddling daughter all too well.

"I know. I know. I guess she's alright, fun and caring and all that. But mooom!"

"Shush! I don't want to hear it. Why don't you forget about it for a few hours and go play dress-up with the girls? You can even invite Kate along, since no one has given the poor girl a proper welcome. I think she's finally socializing now, but she had been listening to her ipod all alone upstairs Alice; I think you're being rude."

"Fine." She said behind gritted teeth. There was something strange about that relationship and she was going to find out, but for now, playing human Barbie would keep her mind occupied.

* * *

;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alice peeked into the playroom and immediately located her two best friends laying lazily reading magazines, obviously bored. Her boyfriend and Emmett where taking turns against Kate playing that stupid racing videogame which she hated; but apparently the blonde supermodel was kicking their butts in it.

"Girls, wanna come play dress-up, so we can look super-model-ish for dinner tonight?"

"Sure" Said Bella and Rose, knowing it was no use saying no to Alice.

"Kate, are you coming too?"

"Uhm. Maybe later, I'm too into this game to stop now. Besides, I'm kicking some butt!"

"Oh. Ok. Later then" In reality Alice wasn't disappointed about it. Something told her Kate wouldn't appreciate it when she accidentally slipped a word or two about Tanya. 'Cause she was going to.

* * *

These are short chapters… so even if we have twelve chapters, they only count for like three regular chapters… but I'll try to get to the point a bit faster if that's what you want.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, Bella how long has Tanya been back into your lives?" Asked Alice without hesitation. She was a girl on a mission.

"I dunno, like always."

"What do you mean always?" Things where apparently worse than she thought.

"Yeah, we live in the same city and we've kept in touch. We see each other frequently."

"And she's always been _that_ way with Edward?" She was a bit worried. Her life time fantasy was a romance between Edward and Bella. If they ever got together they'd practically be sisters.

"Uhm. No; it started a couple of months ago." Bella's face didn't reveal anything else. She was practically unreadable. Alice needed to know if she ever felt something for her brother in order to get her hands into business.

"A couple… like two months ago or more than that, you'd say?"

"Jeez Ali, I don't know ok. I thought we were trying on our dresses and doing our make-up. In two hours everyone will be waiting and I know you need even more time than that. Besides, if your mom hears gossip, she'll have our heads served for dinner, you know how much she hates it."

Alice huffed, but shut her mouth and started looking through her suitcases while Rose and Bella chatted about Blake Lively's wedding and discussed the new Dolce & Gabbana fragrance.

* * *

So... I fooled you... See, this story is already written (up until some point) so... No I won't be changing a lot of it. And as some lovely people have said: if you want to keep following it do it, if not there are like a gazillion more stories out there.

I admit my writing style is weird, because I fucking hate fitting into a mold, so it's not everyone's cup of tea I know.

And yes, my other characters actually have a mind of their own and aren't there just filling some spaces. I love it. But as you can see, everyone is already with their respective "love", so YES it will get to the point where we manage to get E&B together...

With all that cleared, I'll just say thank you for being here and helping me improve with your comments. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice asked Rose to do the final touches to her makeup before heading downstairs. Kate had joined them and helped with Bella's minimal make-up as she requested. Alice almost hit her with a shoe when she said she knew exactly how Bella liked her make-up. Was she insinuating to know her best friend better than herself?

… If only it hadn't been her favorite pair of red Jimmy Choo's…

"Oh! Hey!" Said Tanya as she entered the room and everyone looked at her like a guilty murderer. You know, the uncomfortable look everyone gives you when you go into a room and interrupt something.

"Hi!" Said Rose, breaking the tension in the room. "We where almost finished. Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No, don't worry. I'll just throw some clothes on and be right down in a few minutes."

"Where were you, by the way?" pried Alice.

"Oh! Edward and I went for a walk and sort of lost track of time. It's incredible how things have changed since I was here last time."

"I see it the same. I don't think _that _much has changed."

"Okay, I think we're all done here. We should go downstairs and see if Esme needs anything before Carlisle gets here!" Interrupted Rose while pushing Alice through the door.

Bella watched amused the whole exchange, but made it downstairs with the two girls; leaving behind Kate and Tanya.

* * *

So.. do you guys want to play a little game?

I have three more chapters I could post today... If I wanted to... :P

So, we can exchange?

One review= one chapter

;) think about it... and yes! I'm evil! mwahahaha


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rosalie smiled when her husband spotted her descending the stairs and smiled brightly. She wore a jumpsuit that was salmon on top and black to the bottom. Her black high heels completed the outfit and made her look like she belonged in a runway.

Emmett kissed his wife sweetly and complimented her look.

Esme asked Alice and Bella to set the table and they were doing so until Alice remembered something she'd left behind in the bedroom.

"Go ahead Alice; I'll wait for you here." Bella smiled, while looking stunning in her creamy halter neck dress and nude suede peep toe pumps.

Alice walked as fast as she could with her black Jimmy's while her pretty raffia and satin pencil skirt danced beautifully around her. When she reached the top of the stairs she adjusted the yellow blouse that left her right shoulder uncovered; she was about to turn to reach her bedroom when she heard someone talking.

* * *

Ta-daaaa

ok, here it is ;)

I'm sorry if this is confusing you, but I promise that by this weekend everything will be cleared out. And then you'll like it or hate it... It's up to you ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice stopped and peeked to find who she'd thought: Edward and Tanya. Her investigative nature told her to listen for clues about their relationship, so she kept quiet and her ear alert.

"I just, I don't know. We've let so much time pass by and now I don't know how they will react to all this. Is it too much at the same time?" It was Edward's voice and Alice wondered what he could be talking about.

"Edward, this is your family. Yes, it might be a shock, but they'll get over it."

"What if they don't approve? It's a big step after all." You could tell his nervousness in the tone of his voice.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you Ed?" Tanya laughed dismissively. Alice peeked again and saw them holding both of their hands. Even if the tone of her voice was dismissive, her body language said that she was reassuring him.

"No. I'm sure of this." He said more confidently.

"Okay, so, let's do this!"

Alice went back three steps of the stairs and kept herself under control. In a matter of seconds they would see her and she couldn't allow herself to get caught.

"Hey Ali, what you up to?" Asked Edward hesitantly when he saw his sister coming up.

"Oh! I just forgot to wear my yellow earrings!" She exclaimed as she ran past them. "See you guys downstairs!"

Edward laughed at his twin; she was always in a hurry.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Alice's gears started turning. What the hell did she just hear?

* * *

ok, this is blackmail chapter number 2

and yes, there will be a number 3!

haha


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Carlisle's arrival pulled Alice away from her thoughts and forced her to meet the rest of the family downstairs.

The oval table was set and everyone took their seats in pairs, as was expected. Carlisle sat facing his wife, and the rest accommodated to the seats. Emmett and Rose took Carlisle's left side, Alice and Jasper to his right. Bella sat to Esme's right, Kate and Tanya sat to her left, and at last, Edward sat by Bella.

The huge turkey took the middle of the table, and Emmett was the first to dive into it… after Esme made him thank God for the food and to provide to the homeless of course. Dinner was more like a banquet, because Esme never did anything in small scale.

Everyone talked to one another, often interrupting what the other was saying, or adding embarrassing details that one wanted to omit from certain tales.

After dessert was served, Edward said he had something he wanted to share with the rest of them. "I have the feeling that there will be no better moment than the present, so give me a few minutes and I'll explain what this is all about…"

* * *

Soo... this is really where the story starts ;)

And... Next update will be in approximately 8 hours... I need to catch on some sleep xD

thank you for reading! and please don't freak out when I answer your reviews because I'm kind of... VERY talkative... and Sometimes I answer like huge paragraphs...

and if I haven't answered your review, it's because I dislike you... hahahaha NAH! I'm joking... It's maybe because you have PM's disabled :( ...or FF is being a bitch


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward took the Christmas card Esme had printed out of his back pocket. Bella watched him with an alarmed expression, while Tanya gave him an encouraging smile.

"I think we all remember the day this picture was taken a little differently. You might think this day was the first time I admitted to have lost against Bella without putting so many excuses. Or Tanya, even if she isn't part of the picture, might remember this as the day I asked her to our first date." At this he laughed a bit.

"It was kind of Bella's fault actually… always pushing people around."

"Hey!" Interrupted Bella… "Why do you always have to go blaming me? Man up Cullen!"

Everyone erupted in laughter. Only this pair could turn something that seemed serious into fun in a matter of seconds.

"Fine then Ms. Swan. It was my fault. You see…" Edward continued "I stayed behind for a few minutes just thinking about certain girl that drove me crazy at the time; and she still does…"

Esme watched with watering eyes as she heard her son talk about a possible love.

* * *

This is where I start biting my nails! :S

hahaha I'm running out of chapters :'( I don't want to continue posting! xD

hey! hey! don't you dare start hitting me!

lol... so, we have the same deal as yesterday ;) one review=one chapter. I have about six chapters waiting in line ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Edwards grin could have blinded everyone with how bright it was. A quality only the happiness he was feeling could provide.

"Suddenly, I was surprised when this girl I call my best friend appeared out of thin air and plopped herself beside me asking what I was thinking about. Naturally I blurted out the first thing and confessed I was thinking about a girl." His eyes glazed over, as if he was re-living the experience.

"Of course Bella assumed I was talking about Tanya because casually she was walking by. And in a matter of minutes, she'd convinced me to invite her for dinner and like the fool I'm always with her, I agreed."

"I actually wondered if you ever noticed how you do everything Bella says." Added Tanya and laughed along everyone who agreed. Good plan, bad plan, or plain stupid plan, he always followed Bella's lead.

* * *

Oooook... ;) thank our first reviewer of the night for this chapter :D

...Is everybody else asleep?

Just wondering.

Remember: review and you get another chapter. Cuz I'm evil. ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward cleared his throat as he smiled over to Tanya and silence fell upon the room once again. No one in the family actually knew what this was all about; but Alice had an idea of what was to come and she didn't like it one bit. It had to do with the conversation she'd heard before and her gut told her to make an intervention.

"Uhm. Edward, is this going to take a lot longer? Because I really need to pee." She interrupted at the same time he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ali. This is really important, and I'd appreciate it if you could wait two minutes."

"Fine." She even pouted, it was of no use, but she would keep trying. Every possible excuse or inconvenience crossed her mind and she tried to look for a suitable one. Right now, even yelling that Emmett's pants were on fire would help her gain a few seconds to scheme something bigger…

* * *

hahaha... you gotta love Alice ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With one reassuring glance from Tanya or "the evil interfering bitch" as Alice had taken to call her in her mind, Edward resumed his little speech.

"So Tanya surprisingly said "yes" and because I had nothing planned, I just told her I'd pick her up at six and figured I'd find somewhere to take her in the two hours I had to get home, shower, get dressed and pick her up. But I actually didn't, so we ended up in Billy's Diner, and well it wasn't the most romantic or even decent place to have a first date. You remember how those biker guys would stop by to get beers or drinks there." He shook his head at his own naivety and everyone who remembered made disgusted faces when they remembered those weird guys hanging around Billy's.

Bella's smile had disappeared from her face as she heard the story being told by Edward. She remembered that day a bit differently and with not as much fondness as he did. Her own version of the facts was a bit more into de sad side. But that's what to expect when you send your best friend slash boy-I-might-be-crushing-on to another girl's arms.

* * *

I can practically feel the tension...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alice was getting desperate and while getting the evil eye from her twin brother, there was nothing she could do. She was positive that he suspected something was going on with her. So she did the only thing she could do.

"Jasper!" She said through gritted teeth (pretending to smile) to her boyfriend's ear.

Jasper himself didn't think things were going to turn out well with the look Alice was throwing his way, but he just asked "what?" very quietly.

"You need to divert the attention! Say something."

His panicked expression told Alice he was trying to ask her what the hell did she want him to do, so she just hissed "Anything, but do it now!"

Edward was in the middle of his little story about how awkward the night of his first date with "what's-her-face" had been, when Jasper suddenly blurted out: "Oh God! I was bitten by a vampire."

Ignoring the randomness of the statement Alice started acting panicky "We need to get him to the hospital! Fast! Come on everybody! Get Moving!" She stood from her chair and dragged Jasper along, but they were just being followed by mostly dumbfounded stares.

* * *

yay! awkward Jasper xD


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Emmett was the first to explode into laughter and a few of the others laughed too; except those who were still trying to figure out what the weird guy was talking about.

"I totally get you man! This story about Edward's feelings was starting to get a bit boring. Thanks for lightening shit up a bit dude!" Emmett commented between small chuckles.

"Yeah, sure thing bro." It was a first for Jasper to feel understood by Emmett and it was kind of nice. He had thought they'd never agree in anything and even if this had been an accident it still felt nice to have him on his side for once.

* * *

Oh! This crazy people!

:P I think this is it for today :( I need a break because my allergies are being real bitchy :'(

love you! thaks for your support!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"If you stopped interrupting with stupidities I could get over with this you know." Edward glared at no one in particular.

"Just go on Son. And Emmett and Jasper please show a bit of respect. I believe that Edward is trying to deliver a special message to all of our family." Carlisle's voice was a bit stern.

"So… as I was saying… Just when I thought that this date couldn't have been worse, I got a call from a certain someone" His eyes cut straight to Bella, and they knew it was her when her cheeks reddened. "She told me she had an emergency and needed me to pick her up from the road leading to La Push, because she'd tried to walk over there but it was a bit longer of a walk than what she expected. So, apart from having to cut our date short, I had to drag Tanya with me to go pick up another girl. I was so embarrassed by the way!" Edward pointed an accusing finger to Bella, who just shrugged and smiled back.

"The expression of Tanya's face on our way over to stranded Bella's was a bit hurt and I was feeling like a total jackass, but I couldn't change it. Even if it was the last time she'd ever want to see me, at least I would have my conscience clean from the werewolf Bella claimed was going to eat her alive if she spent one more minute alone in the lonely roadside. And I'm practically quoting her!"

"Bella, I'd almost forgotten how dramatic you where back in high school." Giggled Rose.

Bella shushed her embarrassed.

"Well, the thing is that that night Tanya gave me the biggest piece in the freaking puzzle I'd been living when she said a few words that changed my life forever." Edward smiled brightly.

* * *

Whaaat is it?


	25. Chapter 25

;) thank Emmett for being so impatient!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Just cut it out with so much tension, and say it! What did she say then?" Emmett was impatient to hear the rest of the story. Actually he only needed some popcorn and his life would be complete.

Edward chuckled but continued. "She told me: _that girl is in love with you._"

* * *

:O Wise Tanya xD


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alice gasped.

Jasper remained frozen.

Rose hid her smile.

Carlisle and Esme observer confused.

Emmett… he guffawed.

"Seriously? Oh! Come on! You have to be blind to say that. You guys are like cat and dog, you sure are a strange girl Tanya." Emmett pointed at her with his dessert spoon. "Maybe it was your insecurities making you feel somewhat inferior due to the changing dynamics in Edward and Bella's relationship. It is really common in teenage girls."

Everyone stared at him with their jaws hanging open.

"Uhm. You should have your own talk show." Kate spoke for what felt like the first time in the days she'd been in the Cullen's place.

Emmett shrugged. "I've been reading old psychology books when I get bored while I work. Someone left them behind and it's been interesting to explore the human mind that way."

"Okay. This is too twilight zone. Why don't we move this conversation to the living room and let our big boy cool off his brain a bit." Esme appeared equally surprised as anyone else. Shocked even.

* * *

Ok. So we'll have a conclusion by tonight ;)

Actually I have to, because if not you'll want to kill me. I'll be leaving this cozy little place with wi-fi and good food and a nice bed and everything else (ahem... technology) tomorrow :'( Then back home in a week :P

So... yeah


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Everyone moved to the next room. There was a slight nervous/strange energy bouncing off everybody; the small talk providing a distraction from the strangest confessions taking place that night.

"Will everyone just shut up already and listen to what I have to say?" Edward was clearly on edge and it stunned everyone into silence. He took a few breaths and kept on before he lost the courage to confess.

"Tanya's words left me in shock. It was one thing that people assumed that we where together, but being in love was so much more. I shook my head at the assumption; we'd been friends for so long and people kept pairing us together, everyone kept pushing. I didn't answer Tanya, and the ride was awkward to say the least."

"As Bella had said, she was waiting impatiently in the middle of the deserted road. Which was dangerous, might I add. What if I hadn't seen you and ran you over?" After so much time that still made him angry.

"Oh, shut up Edward, I was alert and there was no other car. Not even kilometers away."

"I sense you getting bitchy. Is anything wrong?" Clearly, he'd made the wrong question because she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I don't know. Is the fact that you're telling this particular story not hinting enough? Please Edward! It's like you're rubbing it on my face!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Tanya. That was the worse summer of my life by the way. In the blink of an eye I'd practically lost you. No more "bff Edward" or even "acquaintance Edward". You disappeared from the map. She took you away from me!" She tried to keep her breathing under control, but her tantrum wasn't over and she turned to Tanya. "I'm so sorry Tanya. I know that we had our chance to get to know each other and become closer a couple of years later but my mind keeps resenting you for that; and now that I'm venting out I'll just say you where a bitch." She finished with a huff and sat back down, waiting for people to stop staring at her slack-jawed.

* * *

YES! some of you have been right in your aassumptions...

(I couldn't tell you so because I'd ruin the story for you)

As you might have noticed, I'm not answering to all the reviews. Sorry :( I love to do so, but we're a little short of time. I have to finish posting and editing this today.

And my "allergies" turned out to be a horrible cold. I swear worse timing ever.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Edward released a nervous laugh that escalated to a full guffaw.

"What are you laughing about? Stop it!" Bella hit his arm a bit hard, but he couldn't stop.

Still laughing, Edward wrapped his hands around Bella and rested his head on top of hers as she wrestled him. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't je…" She started but a stern look told her to not contradict him. "Fine, but I blame it on the silly crush I had on you." Bella confessed.

"SEE! That's what I'm talking about!" Rosalie stood and slapped them both in the back of their heads. "You silly people! You can't have sweet moments like those and then continue to be just friends! And specifically, you can't have those kind of "moments" when you bring someone else home for the holidays with you!" she turned to the blonde next to them "And seriously Tanya, have some damn self respect! If my man was having one of those intimate talks around me I'd slap the bitch so hard that her nose would get lost inside her brain!"

…and hell broke loose.

* * *

Yes, that's Rosalie to you...

Talk to me so I don't fall asleep! I swear so many pills have me half drugged x.x


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tanya called Rosalie names for having insulted her while knowing absolutely nothing. Emmett stood behind Rose and they both started arguing against Tanya. Alice was about to get into the argument when Kate stood in her way and the quiet little girl showed her how loud she could be if she wanted. Jasper stood and grabbed one of Alice's arms as a precaution.

Esme tried to break the discussion and somewhat ended arguing back between Alice and Kate. Carlisle couldn't process anything fast enough to have a reaction.

* * *

Oh the family drama :)

I'd say it's a typical christmas xD


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Would everyone just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to tell you people I'm in love with this girl and all you do is to argue!" Edward had had enough.

Alice yelled dramatically "NOOOO! I heard you and Tanya talking and you can't do this! Can't you see you and Bella are perfect for one another? That's all we're asking! And I'm sorry if I'm disrespecting your new little girlfriend, but you can't propose to her! You have to marry Bella and have kids together and, and buy a nice little house and freaking make her my sister!"

"That's enough! YOU! All of you open your fucking eyes! Damn it Alice, can't you see?"

* * *

Yeah Alice, you blind?

:P


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Can't I see what?!"

"You keep complaining about Tanya! But as you can see Tanya's not the girl I have in my arms and if you ever let me finish the story everyone and that includes Bella, would have found out that during all that summer Tanya helped me get to Bella's heart!"

"Oh." Was the only thing Alice could say in response.

"Yes. Oh! Is there anything else you want to add?"

But Alice didn't get to answer, because Bella chose that moment to push Edward away from her and hit him in the chest. "Seriously Edward? Fuck!"

"Hey. Hey. Calm down!" Edward tried to stop her, but she was randomly throwing punches at him.

"You can't just say that! And wow! I did not expect your little speech to take this way! Be a little more sensitive about it you jerk!"

* * *

:D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Emmett came out of his trance "Whoa. So you're saying you're in love with our little Bella? Or you where in love with her? You have some ghosts in the closet? Or is this recent? What the hell?"

Alice shook her head and started her verbal assault as well. "Tanya helped you with Bella? What is this some kind of Investigation Discovery Show where you don't actually know who the person right next to you is? Are you also a serial killer?"

Jasper took a step forward and lifted his hand to take the word. "I think that what everyone is trying to figure out here is: Do you love Bella? Like right now, in this moment, this second, and this day?"

"Yes."

Silence.

* * *

xD Silence... Somehow I've figured that's not going to be Your response!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Alice screeched. Loudly.

"Oh! My! God! Does Bella know this?"

"No, she doesn't." Ahhh sarcasm.

"Don't give me that condescending tone Edward! I'm older than you for five and a half minutes! Show some respect."

Edward ignored her.

"Bella. Did you know this?"

"Yes. I did. Are you happy now?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! And well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you love him back?"

"Oh God. You are all going to make a big show about this aren't you?" without waiting for an answer she continued. "Yes. I do love him back."

Alice was bouncing and everyone else was smiling and even relieved.

* * *

oh... but this doesn't end here


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Wait a minute." Alice observed with attention. "Why aren't you surprised? Why aren't you pissed? Why aren't you dying from embarrassment? Why is Tanya here? What does Kate have to do with this whole thing?"

* * *

Hmm... yes. Everyone has been wondering that


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Alice's moods where swinging with full force. And angry was the new theme. She held onto the sofa and dug her fingers into some cushions trying to prevent herself from doing something she might regret. Like killing her brother, or severely injuring her best friend. She was fuming when she asked: "How long have you been hiding this from us?"

"I don't think this concerns you." Bella leveled her glare.

"Answer the damn question."

"Summer."

"Which summer?" Alice was seething. Best friends don't keep secrets from one another.

"None of your business."

"We're going to find out sooner or later."

"Fine."

"fine."

* * *

That's it for now :(

I promise to -try- to keep posting, but I'll be isolated for a few days :'( so I can't be sure.

I was hoping to post the whole thing today but I ran out of time.

Keep the story on alert though! Please don't abandon me :'(

Love ya kids! Have an awesome New Year! Have lots of fun!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The two girls didn't move an inch.

Their eyes stayed glued at each other for full minutes.

One was hurt and angry.

The other one furious about the intrusion.

Alice was the first to look away. It was obvious that "hurt" was winning in her features.

Bella softened just a bit. "It's probably not even what you're thinking."

"Then explain. This is huge, and as the best friend I should know."

"I will explain; but in my own time. This was so predictable, you always kept pushing and pushing, so don't go wondering why I hid."

* * *

:$ hi kids

Sorry I abandoned you... hope you didn't abandon me :S

Even if it's not december anymore...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"How can you blame me? If that's how you've felt then excuse me, but you didn't have to take it either."

"Do you hear yourself? It's not that simple Alice. Not with you."

"Fine, go on psychologically attacking me!"

"Isn't that what you've always done to me?"

"It's different! I've only ever wanted what's best for you!"

"Yes and so do I. But our views are different Ali! Can't you respect that?"

"I don't know how any of this has anything to do with me." The tears were about to be spilled, hearing those words was a bit harsh.

Desperation tugged at Bella's chest. How could her friend not understand that her decisions where always influenced by her. "Remember that time when I told you I wanted to do highlights in my hair? What did you say to me Alice?"

"Aren't we getting out of our theme of discussion here?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"I said you didn't need them, you had naturally beautiful hair."

"And what's wrong with doing something different?"

"It just wouldn't be you! You would change and it might not look good on you and what if you wanted to change it back and it never went to what it was? I just wanted to avoid the whole trouble."

"You should have let me do it. And lie to me when I disliked it. Tell me it wasn't that bad. But you know what I did instead? I dyed my hair pink and didn't tell you."

"Why would you do that? Why didn't I notice?" Dread colored Alice's face.

"I was away. Now that I think about it, maybe it was sort of a rebellious state. I am my own person and sometimes I like to feel I have the control over my own life."

"I'm tired. It's better if we discuss this later." Alice couldn't take it anymore. It hurt to think someone you cared so deeply for thought bad of you. Even if it didn't seem like it, she always had good intentions for her loved ones.

* * *

I swear it's not going to get too angst-y and over-dramatic... but we need to spice this up a bit ;)

(talk to me please) :( I've missed you bossy, crazy, dramatic, cute and lovely people!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Isabella was outside. The cold was starting to bother her, but she preferred to go back inside once she knew everyone had gone upstairs. After the way the evening ended, she didn't want to face anyone. Just before she sprinted from the room, she took a look around and the faces there showed their confusion and hurt.

She heard the back door opened, but ignored the footsteps that moved closer to her, deciding to keep her eyes on the moon. So beautiful and staring down at her seamlessly.

"I'm sorry." His arms went around her middle, holding her tight in the way only he could; keeping her from braking into a million different pieces.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke back.

"Why would you be? I was the one who started this whole thing."

"No. I started it." He was about to protest but she kept talking. "I was the one who decided to keep it a secret. When did it become too much? Too big? When did it become a lie?"

"Somewhere in between I guess. But we can fix it. I promise."

"I don't think we can. You know I'm not good with pressure. You know I'm not this kind of person I'm trying to be for you. What if it doesn't work out?" Suddenly the subject had changed to herself. And him.

"Then we would have tried. At least I tried; and you did too."

She didn't respond. Her mind was elsewhere.

He ran his hands along her arms, trying to keep her warm. "You should go inside. I'm pretty sure everyone's gone to bed and you must be tired. I can keep you company tonight if you want."

She merely nodded.

He stood there for a while longer and she spoke to him from the door. "You shouldn't."

"hmm.." He hummed as a question.

"I just need to think."

So he would need to give her some space. He just hoped everything was fine in the morning. Now that he thought about it, he had been a bit foolish that day…

* * *

Is everyone back to real life?

I'll accept it's my falt this two got stuck over x-mas instead of having moved forward with the rest of us grumpy real life people...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He stood there, doing his own thinking. The moon was beautiful, even if it was unreachable. He briefly thought if it resembled his relationship with Bella; beautiful but unattainable.

He threw away his negative thoughts and went back inside, using the kitchen door. Not so surprisingly, Alice was there, with two cups of steaming hot chocolate in the kitchen counter. She had always been kind of a psychic.

"Tell me." She said softly as she pushed the mug towards him.

"I don't know what you want to hear Alice." No matter what, he didn't want to hurt one of the most important women in his life.

"Then don't tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth." Her voice was still small and her shame was noticeable.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning. Start telling me when I became this person, the one that you can't trust in anymore."

* * *

ouch!

:S


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

He watched helplessly as her eyes watered, but there couldn't be more excuses, no more omitting that became lies later on.

"It didn't even start that way; and I don't really want to hurt your feelings."

"Then don't. Don't hurt my feelings. Not yet. Start telling me the love story. What happened after that night? When Tanya told you?"

He took a deep breath…

* * *

Don't tell me you don't want to know what happened...

yes you do

xD


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When he took on where he'd previously left the story, a smile automatically took over his face.

"She was being her usual self that night in the ride back. Just a bit more difficult. I tried to save at least something about the date, so I made small talk with Tanya. That is, until Bella decided to get her head between both seats and making that annoying noise with her bubble gum." He shook his head in disbelief. "When I gave up at talking, I decided to hold Tanya's hand, but as I made the move, guess what? Bella propped her feet so that they almost reached the center console and proceeded to look out the window, playing innocent."

Alice giggled. "It's such a Bella thing to do. She was obviously jealous."

"I don't think she'll ever admit to that!"

"So what happened then?"

"I resigned to the fact that I'd never be in good terms with Tanya. Over the next few days she avoided me as I was trying to apologize."

"But then you fixed it, right? I remember you spending time with her over that summer. And obviously so does Bella, as she made her opinion abundantly clear a few hours ago."

"Yes and No."

"Elaborate."

"When I finally caught a sight of her, she really did want to kick me and I didn't blame her. It wasn't until two days later that she called me, claiming she was going to take pity on me. We went out for coffee. A normal place that time."

Alice chuckled remembering what he'd said about Billy's before.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"That day she kissed me. Tanya I mean. There were no fireworks; but it still hurt when she said that out loud though." He let out a humorless laugh. "The hurt was evident in my face apparently, because she started apologizing and claiming the same "it's not you; it's me" bullshit. When I didn't respond, she rambled on for a while and in her desperation, she blurted that she thought she was gay. Just exactly what you want to hear from the girl you just kissed…"

"She actually said that? She was such an ass!"

He laughed again, this time with humor. "It was the truth though."

"Oh my God! You mean?... !"

"Yes."

"Why hadn't you said anything? I've spent these past days trying to break you two up! Could've saved me the trouble!"

"So that was what you were doing?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Maybe."

His laugh this time wasn't even low… It was probably waking people up.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, cute little sister! Who did you think Kate was anyway?"

"I don't know. Skank number two, that you invite to your threesomes."

His chocolate went through the wrong pipe and he coughed violently. "What?"

* * *

Alice has this tactful way of touching some subjects xD

...Alice... Guess who else thought that way? ahem, ahem

Yes! your dirty minds totally inspired this chapter! lol


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Alice looked at him sheepishly. "Okay. Un-hear that…"

"I don't think I can. I'd need brain bleach."

"Ok, just keep explaining and I'll keep my opinions to myself. I promise."

"Fine. Just keep your thought inside your head."

"Yes, yes, now go on!"

"From then on, it was me who didn't want to see Tanya again, but as I was the only one who knew about her secret, she wanted to talk to me about it; to vent out. I even cursed our mom for raising me this way, as I couldn't just say no to the girl. So over that summer we spent days and nights sharing secrets. She confessed when she started questioning her sexuality, and I told her about the crush I was developing towards my best friend. We actually made a friendship out of it."

"Wow, I could have sworn you two had something. But maybe that was just Bella's opinion that made us think that way. Whenever she came to hang with us and you where missing, she claimed you where with "big-whoe-Tanya"."

"And I probably was, but not in the way her jealous brain thought."

"You're right. It's a nice story so far, but when are we getting to the good point?" Alice was not a patient person.

"Soon. But it goes along with the bad part."

"Oh. You mean about me right."

He smiled sadly at his sister.

* * *

Sorry I was absent yesterday :P

We welcomed a new tiny member to our family! :D I had to be there for moral support xD

Thoughts? -review ;)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Just get me out of this misery and tell me when you and Bella started… _you know_!"

"Okay, I'll skip a bit, because I know you wouldn't be interested in Tanya's story. Just in summary, Tanya moved in with her aunt in New York that year, just before school started. It coincidentally happened around the time she confessed her insecurities to her parents. They didn't take it well."

"Oh, poor kid... now, to the part when you take Bella to your first date. When was it? Why wasn't I aware of it?"

Edward's ears turned a little pink. "It kind of didn't happen that way."

"Edward, don't go getting shy with me. I've heard everything about you, even about the time you got food poisoning from that sushi restaurant and thought you'd contracted those meat-eating bacteria that were eating your intestines because you'd had raw fish."

"Hey! That was a real possibility!"

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, okay. Fine... Bella and I. Us. It just happened spontaneously. One second we were in a discussion that headed out of control, and in the other one I'd silenced her lips with mine."

This time, the pinkness reached even his neck when Alice started making her "awwww's"

* * *

Who else wants to be shut up?

Edward's apparently an expert on that. ;)


End file.
